¡Te atrapé! Una mini-historia
by JeanePataki
Summary: Finalmente el deseo de Arnold se hace realidad y con 14 años comienza una relación con Lila. Sin embargo al recibir una invitación de Cecile al Chez París, se replantea a si mismo si estar con Lila es lo que realmente quiere. Historia cortita: dos episodios! ATP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**¡Te atrapé!****  
****[Una Mini-historia]**

-No entiendo -titubeaba- ¿Acaso, acaso me estás diciendo que...?

-Si Arnold, quiero ser tu novia -sonríe y acto seguido le regala un suave beso en los labios.

-Pero ¿Realmente te gusto-gusto? ¿O solo te gusto?

-¡Claro que me gustas! -Lila se sienta en el pasto del parque- Escúchame, lamento no poder haberte correspondido antes. Tal vez al ser más pequeña no me daba cuenta realmente lo que me gustabas, pero ya no somos niños. Y gracias a eso pude descubrirte más de cerca, verte desde otra perspectiva.

-¡Cielos Lila! Hoy me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo -se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Intenta besarla una vez más, pero ella se retrae. Arnold la mira desilusionado -¿Sucede algo?

-No. Pero si quieres darme un beso, deberías preocuparte al menos por tu acné -el rubio se queda perplejo- No es que no me gustes -se para- solo que no me agrada en lo personal, son temas más de mi cabeza quizás y...

-Está bien Lila, no te preocupes. No es algo que no se pueda solucionar.

-¿Me acompañas a casa, caramelito? ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

-Si... -nuevamente quedó estupefacto- Claro, linda -sonrió.

* * *

-¡¿Con Lila!? ¡¿Te has puesto de novio con Lila?!

-¿Puedes creerlo Gerald? Creo que todos mis sueños comienzan a hacerse realidad. Primero, mis padres, ahora Lila. Es como si hubiese tenido un gran rompecabezas y solo haya tenido que ordenar mis piezas.

-Ya era hora de que todo marche bien para ti, viejo. A propósito ¿Para que vamos a la farmacia? ¿Acaso por besarla ya vas a tener un bebé?

-Gerald si por cada beso que das serías padre, ya tendrías al menos cien hijos con Phoebe...

-¡Menos mal que lo has dicho! -se alivió el morocho- Porque sino ya mismo tendríamos que ir a mi casa por más dinero... -sonrió.

-En fin... -suspiró el rubio- Iremos a la farmacia a comprar una crema para mi acné, Lila no quiere besarme si luzco con estos granos... ¡Maldita pubertad!

-Mi madre dice que es normal que a los catorce años tengamos estás cosas. Realmente fastidian.

-Dime Gerald, si Phoebe tuviera esto mismo ¿La besarías?

-Si Phoebe sufriría accidentalmente una reconstrucción facial que le deja la boca en la nuca la besaría igual, aunque resulte extraño...

-¿Y por qué lo harías?

-¿En serio quieres saber viejo? ¿Que no te das cuenta aún todo lo que esa chica me causa? ¡La amo! -y se retracta- Aún asi, quizás no la besaría si su aliento oliera a pepinillos ¡Puaj!

-Bien, tal vez cada cual tenga su "cosa". Tu con la alitosis, Lila con el acné.

-Pues claro. Pregúntate a ti mismo sino.

-Gerald...

-¿Qué?

-... ¿De veras no sabes como se hacen los bebés?

-¿No son con los besos, verdad? -preguntó con algo de temor.

-No fuiste a la clase de educación sexual ¿verdad?

-No, fuimos a pasear con Phoebe al muelle -sonrió- De todas maneras, ahora me despiertas curiosidad ¡Quiero saberlo!

-Preguntale a Phoebe -respondió con picardía- Ella tal vez no haya ido a la clase pero es muy lista, lo sabrá estoy tan seguro como que allí viene caminando con Helga.

Los chicos se cruzan caminando por la misma vereda en sentido contrario a las chicas. Gerald se arreglaba el cabello mientras Arnold sonreía y lo observaba de lado. Gerald recibe con un cuidadoso beso a Phoebe, lo que la deja extrañada. Mientras que Helga solo seguía con sus brazos entrecruzados por debajo de sus casi desarrollados senos y movió dos veces su cabeza en señal de saludo

-¡Tengo que contarles una noticia extraordinaria! -lanzó el morocho.

-¡Escúpelo! No tengo todo el día, esas rocas no se caerán solas al río.

-¿De qué se trata Gerald? ¿De tí? -indagó la oriental.

-No se trata de Arnold, resulta que él se ha puesto... -pero Phoebe lo interrumpió solemnemente, extraño en ella.

-¡Siiiii! -esbozó exageradamente- ¡Todos nos hemos enterado de esa noticia! -sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Cual? Yo no se nad... -casi termina por preguntar Helga.

-Si, lo sabes. ¡Helga, mira la hora que es! ¡Vamonos! Esas piedras no se caerán solas al río ¿O si? -la toma de un brazo y se la lleva arrastrándola con ella.

-¿Que diablos te sucede Phoebe? Tu no actúas de esa manera... -se quejaba su amiga rubia.

-¡Nos veremos luego! -sonrió una vez más y agitaba su brazo saludando a los amigos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y mi beso de despedida?! -reclama Gerald.

-¡Te lo debo para mañana! ¡Te amo! -y ambas doblaron la esquina.

-¿Que te sucede Phoebe? ¿Y que le pasó al cabeza de balón?

-¡Oh nada! ¡Tonterías de Gerald! Arnold se puso su sueter.

-¿Sueter?

-Si, la mamá de Gerald le tejió un sueter a medida de ojo ¡Y le ha quedado perfecto! -sonrió aún con mas fulgor.

-Vaya noticia... De todas maneras no me importa saber que es lo que le sucede a ese estúpido cabeza de balón.

-No, no otra vez. Helga ya lo hemos hablado, puedes ocultar todo lo que sientes delante de otras personas, pero ya no de mi. Asi que no tienes por que fingirlo más conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tienes razón, pero tengo que acostumbrarme -Helga tomó por el hombro a su amiga y caminaron juntas hasta el muelle- ¿Cuanto más tendré que soportar esto? Es decir ¿Cuando podré decirle lo que siento?

-Tal vez cuando te armes de valor realmente... o tal vez cuando encuentres un momento tranquilo en el cual puedas conversar con él -Phoebe sabía que Helga no podría armarse del suficiente valor aún, y ni hablar de encontrar un lugar tranquilo, con Helga nada está tranquilo. Y paradojicamente, ese pensamiento la calmó un poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Phoebe trató de hacer todo lo posible para que Helga no se percate de los hechos. Aún asi corría con ventaja, puesto a que los granos no se van de un día para otro y porque Arnold siempre estuvo tras Lila, en el comedor, en el patio, en donde sea.  
Finalmente a la hora de la salida, Helga se marchó a su casa mientras Phoebe esperaba a Gerald para ir a tomar un helado, el calor realmente estaba insoportable y la excusa para ir a refrescarse era perfecta.  
Al llegar allí Lila y Arnold estaban presentes, asi que decidieron compartir las mesas y hacer como si fuera una cita doble. Pasaron todo el día juntos los cuatro riendo, cantando, conversando, haciendo chistes, pero sobre todo divirtiéndose mucho.  
A las seis y cuarto de la tarde, Arnold llevó a Lila a casa y Gerald lo mismo hizo con Phoebe.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Si dime, amorcito...

-¿Por qué ayer evadiste mi respuesta cuando iba a contar lo de Arnold?

-¡Es que realmente ya lo sabíamos! -sonrió con falsedad.

-¿Y por qué no dejaste que lo diga y listo?

-¿Para que gastarse en algo que ya todos saben? Ademas, ya sabes como habría sido la reacción de Helga ante toda la situación, seguramente hubiera dicho algo como "ay si, la campesina y el samaritano, uno para el otro" -imitó a su amiga haciendo los mismos gestos y casi la misma tonalidad, ante un Gerald que reía.

-La imitas demasiado bien, creo que debería preocuparme por eso...

-¡Claro que no! Soy muy observadora, eso es todo.

-Y eres muy inteligente también...

-Lo soy Gerald, soy la mejor de la clase -se enorgulleció.

-Entonces, siendo asi... -traga saliva- ¿Puedes explicarme como vienen los bebés...?

* * *

Phoebe sabía que hacía mal el ocultar lo que ocurría con Arnold y Lila a su mejor amiga, pero sabía también que asi sería mejor, aunque sea por unos días atrasaría el derrumbamiento que sufriría su amiga al enterarse. Sentía culpa por ello, pero también ya tenía toda una explicación detallada de porqué no se lo habría dicho antes, ella cree es mejor abrir el paraguas antes de que llueva.  
Sin embargo el viernes había llegado y Helga aún no sabía nada del asunto. Era la única en toda la escuela que no se había enterado. Como de costumbre esa tarde la rubia salió de la escuela y se dirigió a los muelles a lanzar rocas para liberar toda la tensión semanal que traía consigo. Lo que nunca se esperó fue, una vez en el lugar, encontrarse con Arnold quien también lanzaba rocas. Recordó las palabras de su amiga, el lugar tranquilo. Era la oportunidad perfecta, solo tenía que armarse de mucho valor. Se paró detrás de él, y lanzó una que casi roza su cabeza de balón, para no perder su estilo. El rubio se dio vuelta sorprendido.

-Más lejos que la que arrojaste tú recién, y eso que estoy en desventaja -sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Oh vamos Helga! Ni siquiera estaba usando todas mis fuerzas

-Bien, muestrame entonces que es lo que tienes, cabeza de balón -la rubia se puso a su par, y ambos comenzaron a lanzar piedras al río.

-Dime Helga ¿Se me nota el acné?

-¿Qué? -la muchacha se extrañó. Ella ni siquiera había notado grano alguno sobre él. Y si lo hubiera, solo sería para decorar su rostro angelical- ¿De que rayos me estás hablando?

-Es que a Lila no le gusta el acné.

-"Es que a Lila no le gusta el acné" -se burló Helga- ¡Vamos camarón con pelos! Si Lila te pide que te tires al río ¿Te lanzarás acaso?

-Claro que no, solo espero poder besarla al fin. Es complicado tener una novia a quien no le guste como se ve tu acné -y resongó para si mismo- ¡estúpida pubertad!

-¡¿Dis -la rubia titubeaba- Disculpa?! ¿Acaso has dicho novia?

-Si Helga, Lila y yo hace casi una semana que vinimos saliendo. Creí que ya lo sabías, Phoebe dijo que lo sabían cuando nos cruzamos la ultima vez.

Helga lanzó una piedra casi sin fuerzas, todo su mundo se desvaneció en unos instantes. Arnold y Lila eran novios, su peor pesadilla esta vez si se había vuelto realidad, porque ya no eran más unos niños, porque las cosas se perciben de diferente manera ahora que a los nueve años.

-¡No quieras hacerte la buena conmigo! -rió Arnold- Se que no lanzaste esa roca con todas tus fuerzas...

-Te equivocas -respondió ella sin ese énfasis que tanto la caracteriza- Esas fueron todas mis fuerzas -empieza a caminar de regreso.

-¡Espera Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿A donde vas?

-Debo regresar a mi casa, recordé que hay algo que tengo que hacer, nos veremos luego, Arnold.

-Está bien... ¡Oye! ¿Como me llamaste?

Pero Helga ya no respondió. El rubio cabeza de balón observó como una muchacha energética, efusiva, competitiva y alegre se acercó a jugar con él, y vio como se retiró una persona que era totalmente lo opuesta a lo que él solía ver de Helga. Se extrañó por unos instantes, pero lo olvidó rapido al ver a Lila yendo hacia él.

* * *

Unos golpes tremendos se oían desde abajo. Phoebe bajaba rápido las escaleras gritando que ya atendería pero los golpes no cesaban. Con algo de temor se asomó, allí pudo observar a su mejor amiga empapada en llanto y, en lo que es peor, en ira. En unos instantes, Helga abrió toda la puerta por completo ingresando a casa de su amiga como si ingresara en un ring de lucha libre profesional. La oriental empadileció pensando que se venía la hecatombe, pero Helga no hizo más que dejar caer sus rodillas al suelo y comenzar a llorar con un profundo dolor.

-¡Dios mio, Helga! ¿Ya lo sabes verdad? Disculpa por no habertelo dcho antes es que...

-Phoebe ¿Quien más sabe de esto?

-Bien, somos tú, Gerald, Eugene...

-Phoebe -la mira fijamente y sin pestanear- No vuelvas a mentirme una vez más. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Bien... -traga saliva del terror que sentía- Toda la escuela lo sabe, Helga.

-¿Por qué Phoebe? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo confiaba en tí, eres mi mejor amiga!

-Espera, Helga, en primer lugar yo quería que te enteres por alguno de ellos dos y no por la chusma, en segundo lugar quería aplazar tu dolor un poco más, si ambas sabemos que esto asi sería, y en tercer lugar...

-¡Phoebe!

-¡¿Qué!? -respondió asustada y sobresaltada.

-Olvídalo, discutiremos eso más tarde -Se sienta en el suelo y se apoya contra la pared- ¿Qué sentido tiene ya ser la primera, la segunda o la última en saberlo? Mi vida terminó Phoebs, mi amor finalmente será feliz al lado de quien ama -unas lágrimas descienden de sus ojos- Debería ponerme feliz con su felicidad ¿Soy una egoísta, cierto? ¡Ash! ¡Al demonio con su felicidad! ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Cuando voy a ser feliz yo?

-Helga, recién tienes catorce años tú...

-¿Y qué con eso? ¡Da igual! Jamás seré feliz sin mi amor -se hecha a llorar y con gestos dramáticos se puso a sermonear.

Phoebe no podía creerlo. Por primera vez en su vida veía a su amiga totalmente desolada, arruinada por un desamor, desarmada por la ilusión que ella secretamente mantenía. Le parecía dificil para su mente asimilar que la chica ruda con ese poder salvaje de convicción sea la misma que estaba llorando descomunalmente en sus pies. Ella es su mejor amiga, no puede permitirle que esto le suceda.

-Helga levántate -su expresión se puso realmente seria.

-No puedo... -sollozaba.

-Si, puedes. Levántate ahora.

-Voy a morir Phoebe, moriré de tristeza -hace gestos dramáticos- seré el caso más joven del planeta tierra en morir de angustia...

-Helga, levántate...

-... Y lo peor de todo es que Arnold irá con Lila a mi funeral -lleva el dorso de su mano a la frente- ¡Oh, cruel destino final!

-¡Helga G. Pataki te ordeno que te levantes ahora mismo! -gritó con toda su alma Phoebe.

Su amiga la miró impresionada, la había escuchado gritar solo una vez asi, y fue cuando ella le había enseñado a ser una inspectora de pasillos en cuarto grado. Phoebe la toma de los hombros y la levanta, haciendole presión contra la misma pared donde estaba apoyada.

-Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención dime ¿Que ha sucedido con Helga Pataki? ¿Que hay de la chica a quien todos temen, que nadie puede enfrentar sin hacerse encima? ¿Qué pasó con la Helga que siempre tiene un plan bajo su manga?-y grita aun más- ¡¿Donde diablos está esa Helga?!

-Phoebe tu sabes que en realidad soy debil, que esto es solo una máscara por lo que yo siento por Arnold y...

-Escúchame tu esencia ya es asi, tu caracter es fuerte más alla de que lo apliques para bien o para mal, eso no cambiará nunca Helga, aunque te enamores y te vuelvas más blanda que miga de pan. Ahora dime ¿Cual es el plan? Yo seré tu eterna cómplice.

-¿Realmente crees que es asi de fácil? -se pone de pie mientras se seca las lágrimas- Arnold siempre le gustó esa estúpida campesina de -y canta- Liiiilaa ¿Como supones que pueda hacer que tan de repente deje de fijarse en ella? Seguramente el muy zopenco se queda atónito mirando sus estúpidos ojos esmeralda -da un puñetazo a la pared y se cruza de brazos dandole la espalda a su amiga.

-Yo se que Arnold gusta de alguien más también -sonrió Phoebe divertida.

-¿De quien? -respondió sin voltear.

-¡De Cecile! Bueno, no de la estúpida francesa que salió con Gerald aquella vez -dijo en tono de celos- sino la que se hizo pasar por francesa -Helga la miró curiosa sobre su hombro mientras su amiga le regalaba un guiño.

-Continúa por favor...

-Bien, ese día tu me has contado que prometieron volverse a ver en el Chez París ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Por qué no lo has vuelto a citar?

-Es que, fuimos creciendo con el tiempo y pensé que tal vez me pueda llegar a descubrir, ya no somos tan ingenuos como de niños.

-¿Segura? Creí que Arnold era el rey de los ingenuos, al menos eso es lo que tú dices -jugó su amiga.

-Creo que aun no logro entenderte del todo. ¿Crees que si me vuelvo a disfrazar de Cecile él caerá?

-Quien sabe, recuerda que tu lo nombraste el rey zopenco de la clase el año anterior -rió- Helga ese no es el punto. -la toma por los hombros- ¿Que importa si te descubre o no? ¡El simplemente no sabe que eres Cecile! Si lo citas irá para saciar su curiosidad ¿Que me dices?

-Vaya Phoebe, si que eres mi mejor amiga -contestó más animada abrazando a la oriental- Y bien ¿por donde empezamos? -sonrió con picardía.

* * *

Un pasillo largo con luces opacas que apenas iluminan el camino. Arnold camina en él mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor todo aquello desconocido. Al llegar al final del mismo se encontró con tres puertas cerradas, se acercó a las tres para ver si alguna llevaba alguna marca, insignia o algo, pero nada... las tres eran exactamente iguales. La voz de Gerald se oyó proclamando su nombre. Arnold miró para todos lados pero no vio por ninguna parte a su amigo.

-¿Cual puerta crees que es la más superficial, Arnold?

-¿Y como voy a saberlo si no me meto dentro, sabelotodo?

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero si pudieras mirar más allá te darías cuenta que las puertas son diferentes.

El rubio volvió a mirar las puertas detenidamente, pero por más que buscaba no podía hallar diferencia alguna. Tomó uno de los faroles del turbio pasillo y descubrió que sus picaportes eran diferentes. Uno brillaba con gran intensidad, el otro era totalmente opaco, pero su material era mucho más resistente que el que brillaba. El otro simplemente era color negro, pero no redondo como los otros, y su diseño era muy sofisticado. Sin dudarlo, Arnold abrió la puerta del que más brillaba e ingresó con algo de inseguridad.  
Dentro había una enorme habitación, donde no podía llegar a ver a simple vista el otro lado de ella pese a que se encontraba totalmente iluminada, exageradamente iluminada a diferencia del pasillo. Arnold comenzó a caminar lentamente para poder llegar al otro extremo de la sala, cuando sintió que caminar cada vez se hacía más y más tedioso.

-¿Que diablos? -se preguntó para si mismo y miró al suelo para descubrir que el piso estaba hecho de crema y este había recubierto sus zapatos por completo.

Con su dedo índice tomó un poco de suelo y se lo llevó a su nariz para olerlo. Olía exactamente igual que la crema que se había comprado en la farmacia. Confundido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de donde él vino para salir de allí, pero el piso cada vez se ponía más y más cremoso, tanto que la crema ya le llegaba por las rodillas. Se sentía desesperado, ahogado, necesitaba salir de allí, ya no le agradaba más estar ahi dentro. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la marea de crema, Lila apareció delante de él.

-¿Sabías que el acné juvenil no solo aparece en la cara sino en todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué tal si te pones a rodar en ella para que se vayan todos?

-Pero Lila, no tengo granos en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Realmente eso crees? -Lila saca tras ella un espejo y en él se reflejó el chico que ahora estaba minado de todo tipo de granos, de pus, puntos negros, barritos e incluso hasta una nueva clase desconocida. Arnold gritó al verse asi y volvió a mirar a Lila.

-Oye Arnold, creo que debes quitarte tu acné para que nos oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold...

Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold -_clank, _apagó su despertador.

El jóven se sento en la cama y se quedó confundido. ¿Que diablos era eso que acababa de soñar? ¡No podía entenderlo! Y para colmo, se quedó curioso de que había detrás de las otras dos. Se bajó de la cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras por su desayuno.

-Buenos días Arnie -saludó cálidamente Stella.

-Buen día mamá -contestó aún confundido por su extraño sueño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos hemos levantado con el ánimo por el suelo? -el rubio solo miró de reojos y suspiró apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, aun perturbado por su inconsciente -No te preocupes, tengo algo que te levantará el ánimo- Stella le entrega sus hot cackes con jugo de naranja y un sobre.

-¿Es para mi?

-Si, dice para Arnold de parte de Cecile -el cabezón abrió sus ojos bien grandes- Arnold, no me gusta que tengas dos novias, nosotros no te hemos educado asi.

-Cecile no es mi novia, es mi amiga del extranjero desde hace tiempo ya.

-Perfecto, entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Disfruta tu desayuno hijo -lo besa en la frente y le revuelve su melena dorada.

Arnold terminó de desayunar y regresó a su habitación. Observó la carta detenidamente. Le llamó la atención que no contenga postal, fue mas bien como si alguien la hubiese puesto directo en su buzón, evadiendo por completo el correo. Una vez en su ático abrió la carta con algo de nervios y expectativas nuevas. Se preguntó cual de las Ceciles que conocía sería, pero por alguna razón deseaba con toda su alma que se trate de la misma que hace cinco años atrás. El papel solo contenía unas pocas frases pero desató una enorme sonrisa al chico.

_Este viernes, a las ocho de la noche, nos encontraremos en Chez París._  
_Cecile-_

Arnold se sorprendió. Sabía que no era Cecile-Cecile, sabía que era la Cecile que él había conocido. Lo entusiasmó mucho el hecho de volver a verse y eso lo contentó muchísimo. Sin embargo sintió pena por Lila ¿Qué haría ahora? Si va a la cita con Cecile ¿es ser infiel? Se volvió a sentir tan confundido como en ese sueño. Para colmo, si quisiera cancelar la cita tampoco podría hacerlo, la carta no contenía remitente. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio por unos instantes hasta que finalmente tomó su mochila y se marchó a la escuela.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Arnold pidió coordialmente a Lila si podía compartirlo en privado con su mejor amigo Gerald. La campesina aceptó y el morocho tomó asiento junto a su amigo.

-¿Que sucede ahora? ¿Nunca dejarás de tener problemas, verdad?

-Estoy confundido, Gerald.

-¡Vamos viejo! Desde el cuarto grado que quieres salir con Lila ¿Una vez que lo concretas te hecharás hacia atrás?

-No se trata de Lila, mira -le entrega la carta- El problema es que no puedo rechazarla porque la carta no tiene remitente y dejar plantada a las personas no es mi estilo.

-¡Cielos! Ni yo recordaba a Cecile -hace una pausa- Espera ¿Cual de todas las Ceciles es?

-Supongo que la Cecile que no era Cecile, si fuera Cecile de Francia la carta debería haber llegado desde allí. Dime Gerald, si estas de novio con una chica y tienes una cita con otra ¿No es ser infiel?

-No a menos que le expliques a Lila que Cecile es una amiga.

-¡Rayos Gerald! ¿Qué sucede si se enoja conmigo y no quiere saber más de mi?

-Anímate viejo, es Lila, ella lo comprenderá. Recuerda que tú y Cecile son amigos cierto -le guiña el ojo.

-¿Y que tal si no? ¿Y que tal si me dan ganas de besarla?

-Bueno, creo que ahi te darás cuenta si eres fiel o no -sonrió ante un Arnold que rodaba los ojos- Escúchame, si puedes pasar esta prueba descubrirás cuanto amas a Lila, si no la superas tal vez deberías replantearte tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si descubres que Cecile te gusta más que Lila, entonces tal vez Lila no es la chica para ti -Arnold observa a Lila que estaba almorzando junto a Phoebe, Sid, Stinky y Helga con cara de pocos amigos. Gerald también miró hacia allí y observó a Phoebe- ¿Sabes algo? Me gustan mucho las mujeres, casi todas son preciosas...

-¿Casi?

-Bueno, existen excepciones a la regla, claro... -pone su dedo de manera horizontal en el entrecejo y cara de pocos amigos imitando a Helga.

-No creo que Helga se vea tan mal después de todo.

-¡Cielos viejo! Si que estás loco.

-Quiero decir, Helga es una chica bonita, pero tiene ese caracter tan especial de ella que quizás le nuble esa belleza -vuelve la vista a su amigo quien inflaba los cachetes- ¿Gerald, estás bien? -el moreno dispara una gran carcajada que todo el comedor se detuvo a observarlo -¡Gerald! -lo retó Arnold con una mueca de enojo.

-¡Lo siento, viejo, lo siento! -dijo secándose una lágrima- Lo que quería decirte es que no importa cuantas mujeres bellas haya, pueden existir cientos de mujeres bellas a quien puedas desear. Pero créeme viejo, cuando estás con la persona que realmente amas, no te importa porque no lo necesitas -se sonroja levemente- Eso lo descubrí estando con Phoebe. Tuve la oportunidad de besar a muchas otras chicas estando con ella, algunas no tan bellas, otras muy bellas, incluso mas que Phoebe. Pero no me importaba, no deseo a nadie más que no sea ella.

-Lo que quieres decir es, que si me dan ganas de besar a Cecile tal vez Lila no sea esa persona especial para mi porque otra mujer me produce algo más que ella ¿cierto?

-Exactamente... -hizo una pausa y vuelve a reir- Hel-Helga Pataki es bella -otro ataque de risa ante la mirada inerte de Arnold- ¡Oye Arnold! Avísame cuando esas nubes se disipen entonces -vuelve a caer en otro ataque de risa. Arnold simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Lila. Se sienta a su lado y le da un pequeño beso en los labios ante los pedazos del corazón de Helga.

-Lila, necesito hablar contigo.

-Adelante Arnold, conversemos.

-Yo creo que tendría que ser en privado...

-Si quieres hablar a solas con Lila ¿Por qué mejor no te alquilas una habitación con baño privado, camarón con pelos? -se burló Helga.

-Es cierto, ahora que sabemos que tienen que hablar en privado todos queremos saber -insistió Sid. Phoebe sonreía y miró de reojos a Helga para encontrarse con su mirada cómpilce también.

-Oigan, quiero hacerles una pregunta -interrumpió Gerald quien ya había terminado de reir y se acercó a ellos- Supongamos que todos los de aquí tenemos una pareja, pero repentinamente otra persona nos pide de salir a cenar en privado ¿Qué decisión tomarían?

-¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, Gerald?! -fingió enojo Phoebe.

-Es una suposición, bomboncito, no te asustes -le guiña el ojo. Las amigas se vuelven a mirar de lado sonrientes.

-Bien, cuando estaba saliendo con Gloria ella se fue a otra cita con otro chico y yo, y yo... -comienza a sollozar.

-Tranquilo Stinky, lo lamentamos -consoló Arnold.

-¿Que sentido tiene todo esto Geraldo? Estamos hablando de dos contextos totalmente diferentes.

-Explícate, linda -dijo esto último irónicamente ante la mirada fruncida de Arnold.

-Claro, no es lo mismo salir a cenar con un amigo, que con una persona que tienes algo más, como Gloria -el llanto de Stinky aumenta.

-Helga tiene razón Gerald -acotó Lila- Una cena en privado con otra persona no está mal, a menos que tengas una doble relación, eso si sería cruel.

-Peeeeeero si no la tiene, entonces está bien ¿Verdad Lila? -insistió el moreno.

-Por supuesto, Gerald. -El aludido miró a Arnold y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Y por qué querías saber eso? -indagó Sid.

-Bien, pues... bueno, yo... en realidad... yo

-Jamie O, el hermano de Gerald -dijo Arnold- Lo descubrimos saliendo con otra chica, pero él dijo que solo eran amigos y que no estaba mal hacerlo.

-Claro, pero yo quería estar más convencido de saber que opinaban ustedes -esbozó una falsa risa bajo la mirada fría de Phoebe quien sabía que mentía. Claro, ella sabía por que lo preguntaban, pero también tendría que fingir sino su plan se arruinaría por completo.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y los chicos regresaron a sus salones.

* * *

Otra vez en ese pasillo. Otra vez enfrentándose a su inconsciente mediante el sueño. Arnold ya había estado allí una vez, conoce perfectamente el camino. Llegó a las tres puertas, ahora solo le quedaban dos por explorar. Se acercó y miró detenidamente sus perillas. La opaca le producía una sensación de miedo, mientras que la sofisticada le daba más tranquilidad, asi que, para no volver a tener pesadillas, ingresó por aquella para encontrarse con la mismísima torre Eiffel. Al principio se extrañó un poco, nunca antes había estado en París, sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando vio a la pequeña Cecile apoyada en una de los extremos de ella.

-¿Cecile?

-Bonjour Arnold -saludó ella.

-No -la mirada de la chica se extrañó- Es decir, tu no eres Cecile. ¿Quién eres?

-Solo un idiota como tú -le señala con su dedo índice tocándole la nariz- no puede saber quién soy.

-Es que yo... -se percata- Un momento ¿Me acabas de llamar idiota?

-Vaya, asi que no solamente eres ciego, sino también sordo -se burló sutilmente.

-¡No voy a permitir que una niña me hostigue de la manera que lo estás haciendo!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué te lo permitiste siempre?

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó confundido.

-¿De que hablo? Tu mismo me has dicho que hay una chica en tu clase que te fastidia, entonces ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo yo también?

-Por que ya no tengo nueve años como antes ¡No puedo dejar que te burles de mi! Asi que terminemos con estas patrañas y dime de una maldita vez quien eres -ordenó.

-Si realmente quieres saber quien soy entonces tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

-No voy a esperar a esa cita, quiero saber de antemano con quien me encontraré -se acerca hacia ella con el brazo extendido para correrle el mechón que le ocultaba medio rostro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero verte, no te ocultarás más de mi. Ya no soy un niño como tu, mirate incluso ahora estoy mas alto que tú.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -preguntó la rubia.

Arnold no aguantó más y se lanzó suavemente hacia ella para correrle el mechón, pero cuando intentó correrselo este se fue más arriba. Se detuvo un instante y volvió a intentar, pero cada vez que lo hacía el mechón se iba más y más arriba.

-Basta de jugar conmigo, por favor, suplicó - y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Cecile se había transformado en alguien gigante, casi igual de alta que la propia torre Eiffel. Arnold se asustó un poco y su mueca lo demostró perfectamente.

-¡Oye Arnold! Si realmente quieres que saber quién soy debes dejar de ser tan superficial. ¿Que no sabes mirar más allá?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué ves en mi ahora?

-¿Que eres gigante? -preguntó con algo de temor. Cecile rió.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes idea, pero está bien, te daré una pista para que puedas descansar más tranquilo, si realmente miraras al fondo de mis ojos descubrirías que oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold...

Oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold, oye Arnold -_clanck,_ lo volvió a desactivar.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y se descubrió sudando frío. Un fuerte rayo sacudió toda la casa, pero el ni se inmutó. Se tranquilizó un poco y tomó su frazada con ambas manos, apretándolas con furia. Otra vez el sueño lo había dejado fuera de si.

-Realmente... -suspiró- ¿Realmente seré tan idiota? ¿Qué me quiso decir Cecile con mi superficialidad?

Y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Su madre ingresó con el desayuno.

-Buen día Arnie, supuse que con la lluvia te costaría más salir de la cama asi que te traje tu desayuno.

-Gracias mamá -le sonrió de lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo agitado...

-Si, solo un estúpido sueño... -su madre rió- ¿Como sabías que deseaba quedarme un poco más en la cama?

-Ay, hijo... -suspiró Stella- Cuando realmente conoces a una persona ni siquiera hace falta mirarla a los ojos, lo percibes, lo sientes dentro de ti. Se llama dedicación, y ocurre cuando amas mucho a alguien -se acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla revolviendo su melena a la vez- Anda, termina tu desayuno y baja que hoy el abuelo Phil te llevará a la escuela.

-Gracias mamá, yo también te amo -le sonrió el chico. Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró de la habitación.

Arnold recordó las sabias palabras de su madre y las retuvo mucho tiempo, analizando lo que realmente ella quiso decir. Finalmente tomó mucho aire para largarlo de un prolongado suspiro y comenzó a desayunar.

* * *

-Phoebe hoy es jueves y aún no se que diablos me pondré.

_-Why do you build me up? -_cantaba la oriental.

-¿Phoebe?

-B_uttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around..._

-¡Phoebe!

-¿Qué?

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando estamos a un día de la cita?

-Por que tengo todo calculado, Helga. Relájate. En este momento estamos yendo a visitar a alguien que sabe de moda más que cualquier persona que conocemos.

-Oh no... -esbozó angustiada.

-Oh si, estamos yendo a casa de Rhonda.

-Maldición, sabes que Rhonda me hostiga con mi ignorancia de las modas...

-Tranquila, esta será una velada agradable. Rhonda ama vestir, peinar y maquillar, si tu te muestras interesada tal vez podrían llevarse bien.

-Espera un minuto ¿Qué le dijiste a Rhonda para que me haga el trabajo a mi? Es decir ¿No le has dicho lo de la cita ni nada, verdad?

-Le dije que tu padre necesita hacer una campaña para localizadores en Francia y que quería que fueras su modelo, pero para eso necesitamos verte algo más parisina. Ella aceptó rápidamente y con entusiasmo, después veremos como trucamos los folletos de los localizadores para enseñarles como quedó.

-Espero que no me metas en problemas...

-Tranquila amiga, todo está bajo control -tocan el timbre.

* * *

Era viernes por la mañana y Arnold despertó bien, sin haber soñado nada tromentoso. Apagó su alarma, se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Antes de irse a tomar el autobus, pasó por el baño a cepillar sus dientes, al finalizar se miró al espejo y descubrió la peor pesadilla que justo ese día podría ocurrirle: un horrible grano se asomó justo por encima de la parte izquierda de su boca. Maldijo al mundo, a su edad y a su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Cecile? ¿Qué pasaría si ahora ella se asusta de ese maldito grano? Dejó de maldecir al universo por un instante y se percató que en unos minutos vendría el autobús, por lo que corrió a tomarlo.

Al subir al vehículo, se sentó con Lila y le sonrió de lado tratando de ocultar su pequeña "imperfección" pero la pelirroja se percató al instante de lo que el muchacho le ocultaba.

-No me creas tan ingenua, lo siento Arnold, hoy no te besaré.

-Entonces, si no te molesta, me iré a sentar con Gerald -respondió desganado mientras se paraba para buscarlo. Se acercó y notó que Phoebe se sentaba con él, entonces intentó cambiarse de lugar.

-Arnold -llamó la oriental- Si quieres sientate con Gerald, Helga sube en la próxima parada, asi que me sentaré con ella.

-Gracias Phoebs -le sonrió. La muchacha también le respondió sonriente, besó a Gerald tiernamente y se mudó de asiento mientras Helga pisaba los primeros escalones del autobús.

-¿Que onda viejo? -saludó el moreno.

-Creo que hoy no es mi mejor día, mira lo que tengo aquí -se señala su grano- Es horrible. Cecile no querrá volverme a ver nunca más.

-Creo que son contagiosos, mira -le enseña su otro perfil a su amigo quien tenía un horrible grano en la pera, por debajo del labio apenas.

-No entiendo, Phoebe te acaba de besar.

-A Phoebe no le importa, ella dice que me quiere con o sin granos.

-Que afortunado eres -suspiró mirando la espalda de Lila quien se sentó con Nadine.

-Anímate viejo, tal vez Cecile sea como Phoebe.

-¿Y que tal si no?

-Ya te dije Arnold, hay muchos peces en el mar, solo tienes que pescar hasta dar con el correcto. Y ya sabes, ni los peces ni Helga tienen caras muy bonitas precisamente...

-¿Por qué metes a ella en medio de esto?

-Solo bromeaba, ella siempre nos fastidia poniendonos apodos ¿Por que no puedo llamarla asi? ¡Ah cierto! -se retracta- Cierto que para ti es bonita -esboza una pequeña risita.

-¡Ya basta Gerald! ¿Y si para mi lo es cual es el problema? -lo enfrentó seriamente. El moreno percibió su seriedad- Para mi tus granos son espantosos y sin embargo a Phoebe le gustan ¿O no?

-Si bueno pero...

-Sin peros, deja de burlarte de mi por favor -reposa su cabeza en el asiento de adelante y suspira- Lo siento, no me desperté de buen humor... ¡Maldita pubertad!

-Tranquilo viejo, esta noche será tu gran noche y nada la puede arruinar, menos un estúpido grano.

-Eso espero...

* * *

La noche llegó y a las siete y cuarenta y ocho Arnold se encontraba en el Chez París esperando ansioso por Cecile. Tal como la última vez, ella se presentó ante él. Si bien la última vez que la vio lo había dejado sorprendido, esta vez su presencia lo dejó perplejo, aún asi no dejaba de sonarle familiar.  
Cecile se presentó esta vez con un vestido celeste atravesado con una cinta rosa en su cintura, remarcándola al igual que a sus pechos. Esta vez sus zapatos eran rosados, al igual que la diadema que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Su cabello nuevamente cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, dejandole ver solo un ojo, el resto del pelo caía lacio en algunas partes y rizado en otras, con un par de rizos entrecruzados en un pequeño rodete.

Arnold se puso de pie y ayudó a sentarse a la chica con algunos movimientos torpes, producto del embobamiento que ella misma le producía. Luego volvió a tomar asiento otra vez. Finalmente tomó coraje y habló.

-Tanto tiempo... -la miró con nostalgia.

-Bonjour Arnold.

**Continuará !**

* * *

**Hola gente bella. He aquí un pequeño presente por hacer tan larga mi espera. Espero que les guste. Había pensado en hacer un oneshoot pero luego descubri que me quedaba muy largo, asi que lo dividí en dos. Prometo subir el capitulo en breve! Espero con ansias sus reviews ^.^**

**Les dejo un abrazo enorme y muchos colores.  
Buena semana!  
**

**JeanePataki |:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**¡Te atrapé!  
[Una mini-historia; segunda parte]**

* * *

Arnold se puso de pie y ayudó a sentarse a la chica con algunos movimientos torpes, producto del embobamiento que ella misma le producía. Luego volvió a tomar asiento otra vez. Finalmente tomó coraje y habló.

-Tanto tiempo... -la miró con nostalgia.

-Bonjour Arnold. -Hace una pausa mientras se miran a los ojos- Que bueno que hayas recibido mi carta, pensé que quizas no vendrías.

-Imposible, te prometí que aquí nos volveríamos a ver y asi fue -le sonrie de lado. Ella le responde la sonrisa, pero luego notó algo sobre su labio.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Ahi donde? -disimuló con una sonrisa galante.

-Lo siento, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación -se disculpó con elegancia para disimular que el no quería hablar de eso.

El camarero tomó los pedidos y ambos fueron a lo seguro para no pasar la misma vergüenza que la última vez, ordenaron un Omelette du fomage. Durante la cena conversaron de todo un poco olvidando por un momento quien era ella, incluso para la misma Helga también, olvidando su papel francés pero sin perder el entusiasmo o demostrar inseguridad alguna. Al finalizar el primer plato, Arnold limpió su cara con la servilleta, olvidando que se había puesto colorante negro sobre su grano para hacerlo ver como verruga. Helga lo miró curiosa, ya que una linea negra en degradé estaba trazada sobre su mejilla.

-Excuses moi Arnold, pero tienes una linea negra en tu rostro -la joven nota el grano del chico- ¿Acaso te estabas tapando eso?

-En realidad... bueno, yo -se sonrojó.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que pensé que tal vez no te agradaría.

-Pero... -Helga lo mira atónita- es solo un grano est... -se retracta- insolente quise decir, pardon.

-¿No te molesta? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me molestaría? Arnold, de veras, eres tu el que me ha hecho pasar una hermosa velada, ese grano diminuto es solo un pequeño detalle en ti, pero no te hace mejor o peor, solo es un detalle. Es como el color de cabello, de la piel ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

-¡Vaya! -sonrió- Buena forma de pensarlo -la mira a los ojos y acerca su mano a la de ella, tal como la última vez. Escúchame, tengo algo que decirte.

-Te escucho, Arnold.

-Estoy convencido, una vez más, que pasar tiempo contigo me hace sentir extraordinariamente bien.

-Oh, merci -se emociona, aunque no literalmente.

-Pero la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no te gustaba la gente que no sea honesta consigo misma y por eso debo decirte esto -suspira- tengo una novia.

-Oh... -simuló impresionarse de una manera sutil- ¿Ella sabe que estás aquí conmigo? -sudó frío.

-De alguna manera si, en fin ese no es el punto -le toma la mano- El punto es que eres realmente hermosa y me agradas, me agradas mucho. Incluso más que mi novia -Helga se retorció de felicidad- y en este momento - se detiene, aprieta su mano suavemente pero con firmeza- en este momento tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Helga quedó estupefacta. Jamás se imaginaría que eso saliera de la boca de Arnold. Aún asi, no podía sentirse tan feliz, le estaba ocultando realmente quien era.

-Sin embargo -continuó el muchacho- hay dos cosas que me lo impiden. La primera es que soy totalmente fiel a la chica que me acompaña, aunque me gustes mucho más me parece una falta de respeto hacia la otra persona y no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo luego de hacerlo, si lo haría, claro. -Hace una pausa- La segunda razón es que no se quien eres. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué actúas conmigo?

-Arnold... -suspira- Fuiste increíblemente sincero conmigo, por eso yo también seré sincera contigo. -El rubio sonrió- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? Toda esa dulzura que llevas contigo, el respeto al otro, tu interés por los otros. ¿Sabes? Cualquier otra persona me hubiera besado igual, se hubiese dejado vencer por la tentación. Pero tú no eres asi y eso es lo que te hace tan especial del resto del mundo -lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

Arnold sintió que ya había visto esa mirada, que alguna vez se cruzó con ella. Una mirada tan apasionada, tan encendida, tan penetrante no se olvida con facilidad. Sin embargo a él lo atraía lo superficial. Sabía que sus ojos habían cruzado esa mirada antes, pero no podía recordarlo por el simple hecho de que lo dejó pasar por alto. Se maldijo por eso y recordó sus extraños sueños en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que...

-Por favor, aún no he terminado de ser sincera contigo -Arnold asintió- ¿Sabes? Soy una persona que, que... -titubeaba mientras se llenaba de valor- que está llena de miedo. -Suspira, al fin se había desahogado- Tengo miedo de derrumbarme, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la verdad. -Traga un poco de saliva- Le temo porque especulo que todo me saldrá mal, que no me corresponderías Arnold. -El chico la mira confundido- Por eso tampoco... -suspira, su mano comienza a temblar y Arnold la percibe- por eso tampoco puedo decirte quien soy. Porque tengo miedo de que todo este mundo que cree contigo se derrumbe, no exista nunca más. Y tuve que esperar cinco largos años para que vuelva a pasar pero, créeme, no tienes la menor idea de como me has hecho feliz, incluso la vez anterior.

-Pero si te hago tan feliz y realmente crees todo eso que acabaste de decir de mi ¿Por qué no puedes confiar del todo en mi? -se desesperó y hacía movimientos bruscos con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Eso es porque... bueno, tal vez no suene tan bien pero, eres algo...superficial.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! -preguntó con desesperación. Necesitaba saber que era esa superficialidad que tanto lo atormentaba.

-Quiero decir, que te dejas llevar más por un detalle que por el total en si. -Arnold la miró sin comprender- Te dejas llevar más por un grano que por quien eres en realidad ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que, creo que tienes razón -suspiró y desvió su mirada al plato ya vacío.

-Arnold, no te desanimes. Eres estupendo, tu forma de pensar, de actuar, de sentir. Es por eso que me -traga saliva- me... me gustas, si. Y es por eso que te estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Por primera vez en mi vida te estoy abriendo mi corazón.

Arnold le suelta la mano. Ella lo mira confundida.

-Lo siento, si sigo sosteniéndote más ganas me darán de besarte.

-Comprendo -observa que ya van a ser casi las diez de la noche- Arnold, lo siento pero debemos despedirnos. Es muy tarde y debo regresar.

-Está bien -le sonrió levemente.

Pidieron la cuenta y mientras la esperaban no se dijeron absolutamente nada. No era necesario, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y ninguno dejó de sonreir. Al salir del restaurante se despidieron en la fuente.

-¿Volveré a verte? -preguntó Arnold una vez más.

-Seguramente -le sonrió ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Nos encontraremos en Chez París -le besa la mano.

-Au revoir, Arnold. -Le levanta su mano y sale a caminar. Arnold la observaba alejarse detenidamente, sin perderle el rastro.

-No volveré a agonizar cinco años más para saber quien eres -susurró para si mismo. Y allí mismo comenzó a seguirla a una distancia bastante prudente para que ella no pueda verlo.

-¡Ah! -suspiró enamorada- ¡Otra vez le gusté! Y dijo que tenía ganas de besarme lo que es más fantástico aún. -Hablaba Helga consigo misma en voz alta mientras caminaba las apenas cuatro manzanas hasta su casa- ¡Ash! ¡Odio que no se deje llevar por la tentación! Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente nos hubiéramos besado en la fuente y eso hubiera sido aún más sensacional. Ah... -vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez con resignación- Bien, supongo que la noche fue lo mejor que pudo ser de esta ocasión. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido esto antes? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que se ponga a noviar con esa campesina mosca muerta. -Toma las llaves de su cartera mientras dobla y cruza la calle. Arnold se detiene en la esquina para observarla. -Lo que más lamento, es que mañana ya no podré volver a tratarte asi -coloca las llaves en la cerradura y antes de entrar mira al cielo repleto de estrellas- perdóname mi amor. -Ingresa y cierra la puerta.

-¡Bingo! -susurró Arnold para si mismo. -Cecile entonces es Helga Pataki, misterio resuelto -sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

Instantes después se percata de los hechos y de sus propias palabras causándole un sacudón profundo en su mente y en su alma. Fue tanta la perturbación que sentía que se echó a correr.

* * *

Subió a su habitación directamente, se encerró en ella y se tendió hacia arriba en su cama con las luces apagadas. Mirando las estrellas trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, no podía entender que esa era realmente Helga y no la que ven todos los días porque ella se lo advirtió claramente: _"por primera vez en mi vida te estoy abriendo mi corazón". _Era demasiada información para conectarla a la vez y en ese estado de confusión. Se maldijo muchas veces por no haberlo notado nunca antes, por no tener ni la más mínima sospecha de ello. Se sorprendió cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, si ella realmente siendo Cecile se dejaba mostrar tal cual es, entonces está enamorado de Helga, incluso más que de Lila. Se sintió enojado con ella al entender el porqué de sus torturas, la verdadera intención detrás de ellas, el valor real, el disimulo perfecto. Tal como ella esperaba, jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a gustarle un poco siquiera por su trato y lo logró, convenció a Arnold de que esto era asi, eso también lo sorprendió.

Trató de comprender sus temores, era obvio que si él no descubría su identidad y Helga se le confesara alguna vez asi porque si, la hubiese rechazado. Pero no estaba seguro de poder rechazarla ahora, mucho menos después de esto. Pero no sabía como volvería a actuar frente a ella sabiendo la verdad. ¿Debería enfrentarla? ¿Debería seguirle el juego? ¿Debería olvidarse de esto para siempre quizás y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? ¿Cuanto tiempo más soportará ella fingiendo ser esa Helga que nunca fue? ¿Acaso ella siempre fue asi porque siempre le había gustado? Y entre toda esa sopa de pensamientos, el sueño se apoderó de él.

* * *

Una vez más volvió a soñarse en ese pasillo. Cuando se percató de donde estaba corrió hasta el final y fue directamente hacia la puerta de picaporte opaco. Ingresó por ella antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, desesperado, buscando las respuestas que su consciente chato no lo dejaba ver. Pero se arrepintió de haber sido tan apresurado al encontrarse con un lugar oscuro y frío, donde a lo lejos se veía una pequeña luz que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Tomó coraje y se acercó, cautelosamente, hacia el resplandor. Al llegar se dio cuenta que era un pequeño agujero, donde apenas podía pasar una pelota de tenis. Intentó espiar del otro lado, pero la irradiante luz que emanaba se lo impidió. Se rascó la cabeza tratando de comprender que era lo que hacía ahi y para que estaba ese hueco allí colgado de la nada.

-Tonto cabeza de balón -oyó desde alguna parte.

-¿Donde estás? ¡Se que eres tu la que está tras esta puerta, Helga!

-Tal vez si la hubieses abierto primero ese hueco estaría más grande y podrías verme. Yo estoy de este lado.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué yo estoy de este lado?

-¡Ash! ¿Sabes? Me exasperas cuando haces esas preguntas. Yo se que eres alguien inteligente, pero a veces demuestras ser más zopenco que cualquiera. ¿Como puede ser que no relaciones nada de lo que te pasó estando en este sueño una y otra vez?

-Es que estoy confundido, toda esta situación me confunde. ¡Tú me confundes, Helga!

-¿Disculpa? ¿Yo soy la que te confundo? ¿No serás tú el que se confunde a si mismo, Arnoldo?

-No Helga, tu me confundes. ¿Que pretendes acaso?

-¡Ja -ja! -esbozó con ironía- ¡Que estúpido! Tu pretendes que desnude mi alma ante ti cuando ni te molestarías en mirarme entonces ¿Para que hacerlo?

-¿Ah si? ¿Como sabes que no la haría? -la desafió.

-Fácil, si realmente lo hicieras, entonces estarías de este lado, del que brilla. Pero no lo estás, prefieres quedarte ahi. ¡Maldición! Me estás haciendo hablar de más, ahora ¡largo de aquí! -gritó. Y la luz destelló haciendo despertar empapado en sudor al rubio.

Se sentó en la cama del mismo impulso, comenzó a controlar su respiración agitada y miró la hora. El reloj marcaba las cinco y cuarenta y dos. Se levantó hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento y encendió la lámpara, cogió una lapicera, un papel y se puso a escribir en él. Al finalizar sonrió con picardía y lo metió dentro de un sobre. Agarró un abrigo y salió de su casa. A las seis y uno ya se encontraba de regreso en su cama mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, concilió al fin el cálido sueño.

* * *

-¡Helga son las diez de la mañana! ¡Despierta!

-Ya voy papá -resongó tapandose la nuca con la almohada. Suspiró y se levantó finalmente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Qué harás de desayuno?

-Tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla de maní.

-Suena rico - se relamió.

-Ha llegado el correo -intervino Miriam- Bob estas son para ti -las deja sobre la mesa- y tengo una aquí que la devolveré, creo que se confundieron porque va dirigida a una tal Cecile -la cara de Helga se transforma- aunque me llama la atención que no tenga remitente.

-Déjame verla -le quita el sobre de las manos.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Nada, la abriré y saciaré mi curiosidad de ver que contiene, porque no podemos devolversela a nadie sin una dirección.

-Bueno, tienes razón, haz lo que quieras -se desentendió del tema y volvió al living mientras su hija menor subía las escaleras hacia su habitación como un rayo.

Con sus manos ansiosas y temblorosas abrió el sobre, su contenido le causó gracia e ira a la vez.

_Querida Cecile: me tomé el atrevimiento de seguirte para no perder tu rastro. Jamás me imaginé que vivieras en la misma casa de Helga. Me gustaría volver a verte esta tarde, a las cinco, en el muelle. Con cariño, Arnold._

-¡Cielos santo! ¿Qué tan estúpido puede ser ese tonto cabeza de balón? ¿Tendrá límites su idiotez acaso? -comenzó a reir fervorosamente -¡Pobre idiota! No se daría cuenta que soy yo sino tuviera una remera que diga "en realidad soy Helga Pataki" -volvió a reir con intensidad- Está bien, seguiré tu juego, Cecile te verá en los muelles a las cinco en punto. -sonrió con astucia y malicia. Empezaba a disfrutar de su plan.

* * *

Las cinco llegaron rápidamente y un ansioso Arnold estaba al lado del río dando vuelvas sobre si mismo. Pensó que tal vez ni siquiera podría llegar a ir y eso lo asustó un poco. Miró hacia el sol pensando en todas las posibilidades que se podrían llegar a presentar en ese momento y trató de analizar una por una, pero su mente no podía más, sentía que iba a explotarle su cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Bon après-midi, Arnold -Saludó Cecile. Arnold giró lentamente y pudo observarla bien. Se estremeció al verla, por primera vez sabía a quién se enfrentaba y se sobresaltó al percibir cuanto le gustaba, lo bella que se veía realmente.

Cecile llevaba un vestido blanco esta vez, no más largo que sus rodillas, con una cinta rosa que le atravesaba la cintura, unos zapatos rosas y un sombrero de ala ancha ondulada que, junto al flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, le ayudaba perfectamente a disimular más su identidad ante tanta claridad. El sobrero también llevaba una diadema rosa que lo rodeaba.

-Hola -la saludó el chico tomándole el brazo para besar su mano- Ven, vamos a sentarnos al lado del río ¿no te molesta verdad?

-Oh, para nada Arnold -sonrió. Y se sentaron allí.

-Espera, espera ¿Que tal si vamos primero a por unas malteadas?

-¡Oh, frappé! Me gusta -sonrió. Arnold la toma del brazo y la lleva consigo.

-¿Que les puedo servir? -pregunta el empleado.

-Anda, escoge -sonrió sutil.

-Bien, quiero que sea de chocolate y con dos cerezas., por favor -El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Yo también -respondió él. El hombre asintió y preparó lo que ellos querían.

Tomaron sus copas y salieron al muelle. Fueron a sentarse para ver como se ponía el sol. Helga estaba muy feliz, dos días seguidos de salir con Arnold y el muy zopenco no se percataba de ninguna situación.

-¿Sabes? Seré sincero contigo -dijo al fin mientras bebía un sorbo- La razón por la cual te invité hoy es porque no descansaré hasta descubrir quien eres en realidad -Helga tuvo que contener la risa ¡Cielos, es tan estúpido! pensó ella- asi que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para que me respondas... mmm, ciertas preguntas ¿Si?

-D'accord -le regaló una sonrisa.

-Anoche te seguí hacia tu destino. Me sorprendí al verte ingresar en un hogar que es conocido para mi, más bien la gente que vive allí, yo los conozco.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? -disimuló.

-Si, de hecho Helga es compañera mía desde el garden. Me imagino que ya la habrás conocido ¿verdad?

-Si, he conocido a esa chica ¡Que desagradable que es! -gesticuló sus brazos.

-¿Eso crees de ella? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por lo poco que la he conocido, si. -Arnold esboza una leve risa.

-¿Sabes? Yo también creía eso de ella.

-¿Creías?

-Si, creía -hace una pausa- pero puede llegar a ser realmente agradable cuando la conoces.

-Bien, entonces intentaré llevarme mejor con ella -empezaba a incomodarle hablar de ese tema y Arnold lo percibió.

-De todas maneras, lo que más me llama la atención es ¿Por qué te dieron un hospedaje allí? Si es una casa de familia común y corriente.

-Es por su hermana Olga -respondió ni bien Arnold terminó de hablar con algo de nerviosismo- Ella fue a estudiar a Francia ahora y de casualidad intercambiamos, por eso también quise volver a verte. ¿Que casualidad no? -rió con falsedad.

-Buen punto -Arnold sonrió- ¿Sabes? Me asombras -la rubia lo miró confundida- Me asombra la capacidad que tienes para resolver tus problemas, eres extremadamente inteligente. Me asombra también la facilidad que tienes para actuar frente al mundo pero ¿Cómo eres en realidad? ¿Como debo verte?

-No entiendo -comenzó a sudar- no puedo comprender de lo que me hablas.

-Tal vez creas que soy muy ingenuo -la mira a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír con soberbia - pero yo también soy muy inteligente para disimular y también para dejar pasar algunas cosas por alto cuando lo creo conveniente. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces me has ocultado la verdad? ¿Siempre, verdad?

-¿La verdad? -temblaba la muchacha- No se de que me estás hablando -miró de reojos hacia todos los lados posibles, como para encontrar una salida, pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Sabes algo? A Helga también le gusta la malteada de chocolate y ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ella también la pide con dos cerezas! -dijo esto último alzando los brazos como si estuviera dándole una gran sorpresa- ¿Extraordinario no? Es curioso porque Helga también usa moños rosas, tiene tu mismo color de cabello y pero, a diferencia tuya, ella no se...

-¡Oye! -no aguantó más la presión- ¿Has venido a hablarme de tu compañera de clases o a tomar unas malteadas conmigo? Si tanto quieres hablar de Helga ¿Por qué no la traes también aquí?

-¡Oh! Es una excelente idea Cecile ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla a su casa asi pasamos tiempo con ella también? -el rostro de la chica empadileció.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida- ¡No! -Arnold levanta una ceja- ¡No podemos ir a buscarla porque ella no querría estar con nosotros, claro! -rió nuevamente con falsedad- Es más, cuando me estaba cambiando para venir para aquí me preguntó a donde iba y al responderle me dijo que perdía mi tiempo al lado de un tonto cabeza de pelota o de balón, o algo asi -comenzó a tomar su malteada con rapidez.

-Que pena que eso crea de mi, si tan solo... -suspira- si tan solo supiera lo que yo pienso de ella... -la chica abrió sus ojos bien grandes.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué es lo que opinas de ella? ¿Acaso ella te gus -titubeó- gust -¡gulp! -gusta?

-Eres extraña. Hace instantes mostraste celos de Helga y ahora quieres que te cuente -Arnold ríe mientras Helga comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente incómoda a su lado- Pero como soy un caballero te responderé: No estoy seguro que me guste, no hasta que ella sea realmente sincera conmigo o al menos deje de hostigarme... No lo se, me confude -miró al horizonte y tuvo una idea- De todas maneras, Lila me gusta más -sonrió al observar que la chica apretaba con fuerza la malteada -ella es más sofisticada, más elegante, más dulce...

-¡No quiero oir las estupideces que dices de tu chica, no lo permitiré! -le alzó la voz para luego retractarse. Arnold la miró estupefacto- Es decir, ya te dije que me gustas y realmente me pone incómoda esta situación.

-No me has dejado terminar -sonrió mientras la miraba y dejaba el vaso vacío de su malteada a un costado.

-No quiero oir sobre lo estúpida que es tu chica perfecta ¡Quiero oirte a ti! -se mostró molesta.

-Bien, me oirás entonces -se gira sobre si mismo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas desviando su atención del atardecer, ahora estaba frente a ella- La esencia de las personas nunca cambia. Yo también puedo sentirme enojado, pero eso no significa que deje de ser quien soy. Creo que lo mismo te pasa a ti -le toma el sombrero y lo pone a un costado -Aunque todavía no entiendo porqué tuviste que crearte todo este papel. De todas maneras, reconozco que eres una actriz innata, me lo has demostrado todo el tiempo -la joven observaba con temor- Ahora hablemos de ti mejor, cuéntame ¿Por que tienes que disfrazarte para acercar ese lado tuyo a mi?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas realmente -respondió con inseguridad y voz temblorosa.

-Ya dejemos de jugar, Helga. Te atrapé, te he puesto contra una pared y la única salida que tienes está tras mi, pero para liberarte necesito que me digas, necesito que confieses. Entonces yo me haré a un costado y tú podrás correr a esconderte, como siempre lo haces.

Se quedó helada. Se maldijo a si misma por zozobrar a Arnold y creer que realmente fuera tan estúpido de creerse toda esa historia. Había jugado con mucho fuego, y se había quemado. Arnold notó que ella enmudeció de la conmoción, entonces decidió hacerla sentir más cómoda. Con suavidad y ternura despejó el gran mechón que cubría su ojo y lo tiró hacia atrás, despejando el rostro por completo. Esbozó una leve risa al descubrir la cara de Helga llena de miedo porque le causó ternura que asi sea. La miró fijamente a los ojos y precibió todo su temor, toda su ternura y toda la calidez de ella que él jamás había notado antes, y esta sensación le gustó mucho.

-¿Por qué te cubres atrás de toda esa frivolidad? -descendió su mano sin antes acariciarle un poco la mejilla izquierda- ¿A que le temías? ¿Por que no me mostraste lo bella que eres?

-Yo, ella, tú, bueno, Helga, Cecile... -Arnold rió levemente.

-Tranquilízate -la toma por los hombros- No podría juzgarte por algo asi es una travesura, algo retorcida quizás, pero divertida al fin.

-Arnold yo, es decir yo Helga Pataki, jamás te gustaría ¿Me entiendes? Por el simple hecho de que soy... Helga ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo iba a gustarte una chica que te tortura todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo iba a gustarte una chica que no es elegante, ni sofisticada, ni... ni siquiera algo linda -dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres esa Cecile dulce que se esconde en Helga o eres Helga escondiéndose en Cecile solo para agradarme?

-Siempre fui asi, Arnold. ¡Eso debes creerme! La Helga ruda que todos conocen es una estúpida coraza que me inventé para que no se note tanto lo que... -traga saliva. Mira al cielo y luego mira a Arnold- para que no se note tanto lo que me gustas -soltó al fin con alivio y resignación. Arnold sonrió con ternura.

-¿Y no es más tedioso fingir algo que no eres? ¿No te costaba más trabajo?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me cuesta horrorosamente! ¿Sabes cuantas veces sentí culpa de haberte maltratado? Incluso hasta lloré muchas veces por haberte hecho sentir mal. Pero no podías descubrirme ¡Ni tu, ni nadie! Tenía miedo de que se burlen de mi, tenía miedo de lo que tú creas sobre que es lo que piense el resto del mundo si alguna vez saldrías conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso de mi?

-¡Porque eres superficial! ¡Porque te gusta todo lo que reluce por fuera! Y me lo demostraste claramente cuando te pintaste -y lo señala tocándolo- este estúpido grano. Arnold, hace muchos años que nos conocemos y cada vez me gustas más y más, no puedo ponerle freno alguno a este sentimiento por ti, desde que... ¡desde que te conocí! -el la escuchaba con atención- Al principio pensé que se me pasaría pero luego descubría cuanto más y más me enamorabas. Traté de acercarme a ti para convencerme de que no eras como creía y tratar de encontrarte todos los mayores posibles defectos para que dejes de gustarme. Sin embargo cada cosa que aprendía de ti me atraía más y más, entonces quedaba solo una cosa por hacer: ¡Fingir! Fingir que te odio, fingir que te detesto, fingir que no me agradas y fingir que me pareces un estúpido.

-Está bien que se lo quieras fingir al resto del mundo, pero podrías haber sido sincero conmigo...

-¿Para que todo el mundo se entere luego? ¡Olvídalo! Tu estúpido amigo Gerald hubiese publicado un letrero gigante para burlarse de mi en cuanto se lo contaras.

-Tal vez podría seguirte el juego -sonrió ante una Helga confundida- Tal vez podría saber que te gusto y cuando me hostigues se que me estarás demostrando tu cariño ¿No es cierto? -le guiña un ojo.

-Es una buena idea pero ese no es el punto -baja la cabeza- El punto es que ya lo sabes y no te correspondo, tal como lo supuse -una pequeña lágrima se asoma de uno de sus ojos- Y ese, ese era mi mayor temor, enfrentarme a la verdad que tanto se -presiona sus puños con fuerza.

-Helga, tú nunca me dejaste ver como eras, entonces no puedo saber si realmente me gustas tampoco -se sonroja al confesarse eso- Si eres realmente como me mostraste ser bajo la personalidad de Cecile, entonces... entonces si me gustas -le toma uno de sus puños. Ella lo mira con timidez a los ojos -Incluso más que Lila, como ya había dicho antes.

Helga le regala una sonrisa que Arnold le devolvió y esto la hizo tranquilizarse.

-Hoy me siento muy contento, no solo te conocí por completo, sino que también caiste en mi juego. ¡Te atrapé! -le juega- Me vengué de todas esas veces que te tú me atrapaste a mi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso te hace sentir muy bien, camarón con pelos? -responde Helga cruzándose de brazos. Arnold ríe al escuchar eso de ella- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que nunca dejarás de ser Helga, me gusta eso. Me gusta que seas quien eres y me gusta haber conocido lo que no sabía que eras -Se levanta y se sienta mirando el atardecer que casi estaba por llegar a su fin. Helga por su parte también miró hacia el frente.

-Bien, ya sabes como soy yo, sabes como es mi manera de pensar. Y también sabes lo que tengo ganas de hacer ahora ¿Cierto?

-Mmm... -se sonroja- Nnnno, no estaría tan segura... -lo mira de lado. Arnold bufa una risa e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

-Pese a toda mi confusión tengo ganas de besarte igual, Helga. Es que es muy loco todo, pero a la vez es terriblemente tierno. A decir verdad nadie ha hecho todo eso que hiciste por mi... a menos que tampoco me haya dado cuenta. -se hizo un pequeño silencio- Además tengo este estúpido grano aquí.

-¡Olvídate del grano! Tú estás -traga saliva- estás con Liiilaa -canta su nombre.

-Por eso, solo me limitaré a hacer algo inocente como abrazarte -se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo por los hombros- y mirar juntos el atardecer ¿O estas cosas te parecen muy estúpidas a ti?

-Nnnno -dijo completamente roja- no me parecen estúpidas.

-Lo sabía -suspiró sonriente mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-Creo que si ella se enterara de que estoy aquí contigo se enfadaría tal vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Creés que Lila se pondría celosa de ti? Tú misma dijiste que...

-Arnold -lo mira fijamente- Lila sabe que me gustas.

-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprende y la suelta del susto.

-Si, asi la convencí que me dejara ser Julieta en cuarto grado para poder besarte -confesó ante un sorprendido Arnold -Ella dijo que era muy tierno de mi parte, pero lo sabe. Sabe que me gustas desde ese entonces.

-Pe... pequeño detalle acabas de mencionar, Helga -se pone nervioso- ¿Alguna vez volvieron a hablar del tema?

-No, nunca más... -la joven se pone cabizbaja entonces Arnold vuelve a abrazarla para tranquilizarla. Y comienza a reir.

-Ya me parecía que ese beso no era actuado, se sentía muy real, muy vivo. ¿Y tuviste que aprenderte todas las lineas en solo una noche para hacer eso?

-¡Claro que no! Yo sabía que sería Julieta, por eso ya las había ensayado antes.

-Vaya seguridad. Cuéntame ¿Cuántas cosas más has hecho?

-Muchas más de la que te imaginas -sonríe con frivolidad -Yo fui quien no te dejó subir al túnel del amor con Ruth.

-Debería estar agradecido de eso, me has salvado de no aburrirme escuchándola hablar de su cabello.

-¡¿Arnold?! -se escuchó alguien por detrás. Ambos rubios se estremecieron -¿Qué haces aquí y abrazado a otra mujer, viejo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? -le recrimina su amigo Gerald quien paseaba con Phoebe.

-Gerald -Arnold se levanta- verás, ella bueno, nosotros...

-Un momento. ¿Es ella Cecile? ¿Otra vez se han vuelto a ver? No lo entiendo, yo... -Helga ni siquiera atinó a voltearse, mientras Phoebe contenía la risa.

-No Gerald, ella no es Cecile -a la rubia la atravesó un escalofrío- Más bien, su nombre no es Cecile, es Helga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Helga?! ¡¿La misma Helga que todos conocemos?!

-Si, y siempre ha sido ella -sonríe el cabezón. Helga se levanta de un santiamén, se vuelve a poner el sombrero y se le acerca con sus firmes pasos.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! ¡Sabía que no podrías guardarte un secreto! ¡Me acabas de condenar a ser la burla de todo Hillwood!

-¡Cielos! ¡Si que es Helga! ¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo el moreno con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Claro que no! -Ahora era Arnold quien la enfrentaba- Yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa quien eres, quiero que sepan que no eres quien dices o demuestras ser. Verás que el mundo no se terminará, necesito que te des esa oportunidad.

-Arnold tiene razón Helga, ya deberías dejar de jugar -interrumpe Phoebe- Algún día tenías que enfrentarte al mundo real. Y el mundo real es este, ya no te puedes ocultar más. Recuerda que aunque todo esto parece una locura eso no quita el hecho de que te quiera, y te quiero mucho amiga, de veras -le sonríe.

-¡¿Phoebe?! -gritaron al unísono los muchachos- ¡¿Tú también sabías todo esto?!

-¡Por supuesto! Helga es mi amiga y, de hecho, fui cómplice suya en muchas ocasiones -mira a su amiga y ambas comienzan a reir- Por ejemplo, yo sabía que Helga no se había quedado ciega aquel día de los inocentes -la oriental vuelve a reir- Me encanta que se le ocurran tantas cosas, nunca he conocido a nadie tan creativa como ella.

-Su creatividad es algo retorcida tal vez... -comentó el morocho.

-Pero eso es lo que la hace diferente al resto del mundo -concluye Arnold mientras la toma de una de sus manos.

-¿Lo ves? A Arnold le agrada conocerte Helga, tal como a mi. Tal como a cualquiera -Phoebe le guiña el ojo a su amiga aún perturbada.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puede estar pasando... -exclama Helga.

-No, no lo es -dice Arnold- Está pasando, es real. Tú gustas de mi y yo de tí -se sonroja- nos pasa, nos está pasando.

-Viejo, no entiendo ¿Qué hay de Lila? Ella...

-Ella no quiere besarme mientras tenga un grano en mi cara mientras que Helga me quiere tal como soy, tal como es todo mi ser. Entonces ¿Qué hay de Lila? ¿Cuanto me quiere en verdad?

-Vaya, profundo. Tienes razón amigo -expresa Gerald- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora sales con dos chicas? ¿Eso no está mal?

-No estoy saliendo con dos chicas, Gerald. Mañana mismo iré con Lila y le cortaré- sentenció- Y luego de eso, ya no tendré porqué preocuparme más, excepto de pasar más tiempo con Helga -le sonríe.

-¿Estás seguro Arnold? ¿Realmente quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? -pregunta la rubia con algo de temor.

-Por supuesto, Helga. No volveré a perderme de conocerte una vez que realmente te abres a lo que eres -la abraza mientras ella se derrite- Y si a alguien se le ocurre molestarte con algo referido a esto, yo me encargaré, te protegeré -la suelta y le sonríe.

-Gracias Arnold, es lo más lindo que alguien alguna vez hizo por mi.

-Te prometo que no será esta la única vez -la acaricia- verás muchas cosas más bellas si me vuelves a elegir mañana como lo has hecho hoy.

-¡Oh Arnold! -Salta hacia él y lo abraza con mucho amor.

Phoebe tomó a Gerald de la mano y lo miró sonriente. Él se sintió confundido al principio, pero luego interpretó claramente lo que esa sonrisa significaba y se la correspondió mientras el sol se hundía en el río llevándose con el los recuerdos de esa tarde de confesiones.

* * *

-Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita -se reverencia- Ha sido una velada estupenda. ¿Puedo acompañarla a su destino?

-Que caballero eres, Arnold. Por supuesto que me puedes acompañar -lo toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar- ¿Qué hay de Helga? ¿Te sigue molestando en la universidad?

-¡No tienes una idea de como me fastidia! Me distrae, no me deja estudiar tranquilo. Se burla de mi cuando no puedo resolver algo y también se ríe de mi cuando hago algo torpemente.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez a esa chica le gustes?

-¿Por qué le gustaría alguien a quien maltrata todo el tiempo?

-Tal vez no se anime a decirtelo y esa es su forma de demostrarte el cariño que siente... -le guiña el ojo.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No sería una forma retorcida de quererme?

-Tal vez, pero eso no quita la intensidad con la que ella lo hace.

-¡Olvida a Helga ahora! ¿Cómo la has pasado esta noche, Cecile?

-¡Oh, gualá! -exclama la rubia- Ha sido fantástica. Sobre todo porque ya no te salen más granos en la cara -bromeó.

-Estaría en un grave problema si con veinte años me siguen saliendo granos...

-O tendrías que fijarte la cantidad de chocolate que consumes...

-¿Cómo tú?

-¿Cuál es el problema de que me guste el chocolate, cabeza de balón?

-Mmm... si, si hay un problema. Tengo muchos chocolates en mi chaqueta y no te los daré a menos que quieras darme algo a cambio -se detienen en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Ah si? -se acerca a él insinuándose- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

-Oh, eso -ríe- eso te lo diré cuando subas a mi habitación -sonrió galante.

Helga lo mira con deseo y amor. Arnold le corresponde esa mirada con un flamante beso y la invita a pasar a su ático. Una noche más, como tantas otras, Helga será quien interrumpa los sueños de Arnold.  
Esa noche, y también para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por haberlo leído ^.^**  
**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Saludos enormes llenos de buenas energías y colores para todos.**  
**No te vayas sin dejarme tu review! Esto lo hago para ustedes y no hay nada mas gratificante que recibir reviews bueno o malos, no importa!**

**Nos veremos en otras historias. **  
**JeanePataki |:)**


End file.
